


Storm Inside

by MaggieMaybe160



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anger, Angst, Catharsis, Dean Winchester Has Anger Issues, Face Punching, Forgiveness, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Making Up, Punching, Season/Series 15 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 19:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21184487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggieMaybe160/pseuds/MaggieMaybe160
Summary: Dean has been looking for someone to blame for the death of his mother. With a demon wearing the face of the man who actually killed her, Dean finally gets a chance to enact his revenge and save his relationship with Cas.





	Storm Inside

Anger rolls through Dean. He can’t help it. He wasn’t ready to lose his mom so many times. He’s been blaming Cas which has been adding to the building fire of anguish and resentment inside of him. Dean knows that it’s not Cas’ fault. Yeah, he should have told Dean what he knew about Jack. He shouldn’t have let Mary be alone with him. In the end, it was Jack’s fault. 

Dean had hated the kid the moment he had come into existence, Cas gasping and bracing himself against the table. He had loathed Lucifer’s child when he watched Cas’ eyes burn gold instead of blue. He had felt only contempt for Jack Kline when he had thought he could feel nothing but the deep sorrow that had consumed him when Cas had died on the night of Jack’s birth. 

Then something magical had happened. Jack had brought Cas back. He had reached into the Empty and revived Dean’s broken heart. He let Jack in. He bonded with him and protected him. He started to love him and think of him as a Winchester. 

Cas hadn’t been the one who had killed Mary. He wasn’t the one who had taken her out to a field and obliterated her. That was Jack. 

He’s still angry. It hurts to feel so much rage. Watching Jack die was another reason to hate him. He hated that he cared. He hated that looking at Jack’s corpse with his eyes burned out made him want to scream. And yet… 

And yet he’s there, walking and talking and wearing a pair of sunglasses that hide the scars of his recent demise. He smiles and waves and wears the clothes that Dean had bought for him. His voice is still there. It’s just not him. 

“Belphegor,” Dean says. Jack’s body turns and he smiles as he walks over. “Over here,” Dean instructs. 

“Yes, daddy,” Belphegor jokes. Dean’s shoulders tense. Sam and Cas aren’t here. No one is here but the demon that’s wearing Jack to the prom. No one would know if Dean punched him right now. 

Dean doesn’t bother trying to stop himself. He turns and slams his fist into Belphegor’s jaw. He’s met with a shocked look before Belphegor grins. Dean grabs him by the collar and punches him again, watching his head whip to the side. 

“You can do better than that. I saw your work,” Belphegor laughs as he spits blood onto the dirt. 

“What?”

“Gotta admit, I’m a fan.” His toothy grin is the same as Jack’s and it twists Dean’s insides. “You know, in Hell. What you did was truly…  _ art _ .” 

Dean feels like he’s going to be sick. He remembers tearing into the souls after he finally said yes to Alistair. What he had done had haunted him for years. He had nightmares about it every night that he could force himself to sleep. He could barely look Sam in the eye. Now he has a fan and it’s not for anything that he’s proud of. 

Dean doesn’t know what clicks inside of him. He didn’t know he still had an on-switch. He had wanted to tell Belphegor that those days were behind him, but apparently not. He punches the demon in the gut so hard he falls. There’s no time for him to get back up as Dean sinks to his knees and pummels him, crying out as his unbridled rage is set free. 

“Dean, no!” Jack’s voice rises. Dean’s hand clamps down on his throat, cutting off his voice. 

“Dean!” Cas yells. He feels hands on his arms as he’s dragged off of Belphegor. He’s breathing hard and the only thing he wants to do is continue to unleash his anger. 

“He’s not our son!” Dean yells, yanking his arms out of Cas’ grip. He hadn’t meant to say that.  _ Our _ . He can’t think about that now. Not while Belphegor is sitting up on his elbows with a grin plastered on his face. 

“You really loved him, huh?” he asks, gesturing to himself. “And him.” He nods to Cas, but Dean doesn’t bother looking behind him. 

There were times when Dean had the Mark of Cain that he wasn’t sure he would be able to stop. There were urges to murder, slice, dice, and execute. There was that night where he had killed a house full of fully grown, unarmed men and sat in their blood as Cas looked at him like the monster he was. As he slams Belphegor’s head into the ground, he thinks that maybe it wasn’t all from the Mark after all. 

“Dean, stop!” Sam shouts over the pounding in Dean’s head. This time when he’s dragged off he lets himself go limp, actually quitting. “What happened?” Sam demands. 

Dean’s hands are shaking. He’s not sure if his knuckles are bruised or broken or both, but they hurt. He looks up to see Belphegor sitting up and wiping his bloodied mouth on the back of his hand. 

“We’re fine. Aren’t we, Dean?” Belphegor asks, brushing dirt off of him as he stands. 

“Peachy,” Dean answers. He looks over at Cas who is still sitting there numbly. He looks somewhere between disbelief and complete repulsion over what just happened. “He’s not Jack,” Dean says as Sam goes to Belphegor. 

“I know. I just heard his voice and…” Cas looks broken. His shoulders are slumped, defeated. “He’s…”

“An abomination. I heard you the first few times,” Dean drags a hand down his face and sighs.

“Not  _ our _ son,” Cas finishes. Our. Hearing that word from Cas feels different than feeling it leave his own mouth. He knows how he feels. 

“Yeah,” Dean says lamely before standing. It’s a relief to be talking to Cas again even though it was his fault they weren’t speaking, to begin with. There’s no one alive to blame for the death of Mary Winchester, but at least the cathartic release was on the right body. 

Dean holds out his hand to help Cas up. His heart stutters, appreciative of the apparent forgiveness when Cas takes it. 


End file.
